Frying pan
by Skovko
Summary: Randy has been acting creepy around Vivian for a while. Things go terribly wrong this evening, and she thinks she has killed him by accident. She runs to get away, but she doesn't get far. She runs directly into Dean, and he and his two best friends are ready to protect her. But someone has another idea, and none of them are let in on it until it's happening.
1. I think I killed someone

"Vivian!" Randy singsonged.

She froze on the spot. He did this a lot, but it never got any easier. He stalked her in catering whenever no one was there. It didn't matter how fast she tried to shut down the kitchen every night. He would always find nights where she was alone out there.

"Vivian, oh Vivian, wherefore art thou Vivian?" He chuckled.

Her mind screamed at her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She shivered in fear when she felt his hands on her hips, and his erection poke against her backside.

"Are you cold, baby? I can warm you right up," he said.  
"Stop," she whispered.  
"When are you gonna stop playing hard to get? We both know I'll get you eventually, one way or another," he said.

He grinded his crotch against her ass, and her legs finally started moving again.

"No!" She barked.

She pushed backwards as hard as she could, and she actually managed to make him take a step back. He laughed though, that mocking laughter that she hated so much. She tried to get away, but he grabbed her left wrist to hold her back, his nails pressing down into her delicate skin to hurt her on purpose.

"Not so fast, baby," he said. "I want my dick sucked. Tonight. And you're the woman for the job, whether you like it or not."

She reached blindly with her right hand on the table next to her. Her fingers closed around a handle just as he spun her around. She swung wildly and hit him in the head. He went straight down on the floor. She looked at the object in her hand which turned out to be a frying pan.

"Randy?" She asked.

She poked him with her foot, but he wasn't responding. She started sweating and shaking. A loud thump sounded when she dropped the frying pan. Panic started to set in. She had to get out before anyone saw her. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. Out of the kitchen, out of the arena, out in the parking lot, until she collided with a huge body that didn't go down. Instead hands touched her arms, and she flinched back as a reflex.

"Wow, Vivian, relax," it was Dean's voice. "Are you okay?"

He tried with a hand on her arm again, and this time she didn't move back. Dean was a good man. Dean was safety. And right now she needed to feel safe.

"I think... I think..." She stuttered.  
"What's going on?" Seth came out of the bus.  
"I'm not sure," Dean said.  
"Shit, is she alright?" Roman came out too.  
"I think I might have killed someone," she said.  
"Get on the bus!" Dean quickly said.

He guided her inside, and sat her down on his bunk bed.

"Breathe!" He demanded. "Why do you think you've killed someone?"  
"And who?" Roman asked.  
"Randy was in the kitchen," she said.  
"That fucker!" Dean snarled.  
"He wasn't moving when I left. I hit him with a frying pan," she said. "He was trying to... Oh god, I killed him. I should have done what he wanted. I killed someone. I killed him, Dean, I killed him."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"No, you shouldn't. I know he's been going after you for a while now. Whatever you did tonight, he had it coming," he said.  
"We need to go check," Seth said.  
"Don't leave me!" She begged.

She clenched her fingers around the fabric of his shirt. He had to pry them free in order to get up.

"I have to," he said.  
"Please!" She begged.  
"We'll be right back," he said.  
"We'll lock the door so no one will find you here," Roman said.

It felt like a lifetime, but they were only gone for ten minutes. The air felt heavy, and she could hardly breathe. They finally made it back, and Dean hurried over to her.

"He wasn't there," he said.  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
"That he got up and left," Seth answered.  
"Or someone found him," she said.  
"Then we would all have heard about it now. No one was there. There was no panic anywhere," Roman said. "We found your bag though."

He held up her bag so she could see it.

"Find the car keys," Dean said while looking at her. "Which car is yours?"  
"It's a rental. A light blue Honda," she said.  
"Go get whatever stuff is in it," he looked over his shoulder at his friends. "Both of you."

They walked out of the bus, and he turned his focus to her again. He pulled her sneakers off, and patted the bed.

"Lie down, Vivian," he said. "And make room for me."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because it's my bed," he chuckled.  
"I don't wanna..." She started.  
"Hey, I'm not Randy!" He interrupted. "I'm not gonna try anything funny. We're gonna sleep, and that's all."

She nodded and lied down. She turned her back against him, and moved as close to the wall as she could. He crawled down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt safe again. Somewhere she heard the sound of the door to the bus, but she fell asleep before she registered their voices.

"You're sleeping with your clothes on?" Seth chuckled.  
"Do you think it would be smart to try and get her out of her pants tonight?" Dean asked.  
"Probably not," Seth answered.  
"About Randy," Roman said.  
"Fucker's dead!" Dean growled. "She didn't kill him tonight, but I'll make damn sure to get the job done if he ever goes near her again."


	2. Potato peeler

It hadn't been easy next morning to convince her to go tell Hunter and Stephanie about Randy's tendency to stalk her at work, but she knew it had to be done. Her bosses had listened, and most importantly, they had believed her. They had contacted the arena from the night before to get the footage from the security camera, and they had hit a dead end. The footage had mysteriously disappeared.

Dean took it upon himself to become her personal security guard every night. Roman and Seth followed their friend, but she knew he was the one pulling the strings on that one. She was grateful nonetheless.

For three days Randy had only set foot in catering to get food and drinks, and he quickly walked out of there everytime. Probably because Dean couldn't help but stare daggers at Randy and even adding a low growl. A rabid dog ready to attack.

It had been three heavenly days without Randy being able to get anywhere near her. Also three days where she had traveled with them on their bus. Three days in Dean's bunk bed. Three days of safety with three good men that were ready to protect her at all costs.

"It's bad for me to hang out with you so much," Dean licked the frosting of the cupcake. "Mmm, these banana/lime cupcakes are the best. Stop making them. I'm gonna end up fat."  
"You'll still be hot," she winked.  
"You'd date me if I was bigger?" He asked.  
"Of course. I always go for what's on the inside," she answered.  
"And that's why Randy could never get in your pants," he laughed. "He's the most ugly fucker on the inside. And on the outside too."  
"Hey!" Roman looked up from his phone. "We're wanted in Stephanie's office."  
"She texted you?" Dean asked.

Roman nodded and showed Dean the text.

"Let's go see what the princess wants then," Dean sighed.  
"We'll be right back, Vivian," Seth said.  
"I'll pack the remaining cupcakes for the road," she said.  
"Could you peel a couple of carrots for me?" Seth asked. "Please!"  
"Sure thing," she answered.

The three men walked into Stephanie's office three minutes later. Hunter closed the door behind them, locked it, and took out the key.

"Secret meeting?" Roman chuckled.  
"Just playing it safe," Hunter said.  
"So what's up?" Dean asked.  
"I just figured we could talk a little," Stephanie answered.  
"Talk? About what?" Seth asked.  
"How are you all doing?" Stephanie asked.  
"What is this? You didn't call us down here just to make small talk," Roman said.  
"You're right. I'm just buying us some time," Stephanie answered.

Dean's palms became sweaty. Something wasn't right. He needed to get out of there. He needed to be with Vivian.

"No, no, no!" He tried opening the door. "Unlock it! Right fucking now!"  
"Dean, calm down," Hunter said.  
"It's a fucking trap!" Dean snarled.  
"Yes, it's a trap, but not for you. We just need Randy to step over the line. We got eyes on her," Stephanie turned the laptop around. "Look."

They all looked at the screen that showed Vivian in the kitchen peeling carrots for Seth.

"We know he somehow got the footage from the other day. We also know they're hidden on a usb stick that's currently around his neck," Hunter said.  
"Don't do this to her," Roman pleaded.  
"We won't let him hurt her. We just need enough to press charges, or at least get him fired," Stephanie said.  
"There he is," Seth said.

They all stared at the screen as Randy came into sight. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but there was no need. He expressed it all too well when he pressed up against her, and trapped her between his body and the counter. She tried pushing free, but he wasn't letting go.

"Fuck this!" Dean growled. "Unlock this door right now, or so help me god, I'll break it down!"  
"Dean," Hunter tried.  
"I warned you!" Dean growled.

He started kicking at the door. Seth and Roman quickly moved in to help him. A couple of hard shoulders into it as well finally made them break through.

"Idiots!" Stephanie hissed.

Dean took off running.

"You better pray that she's safe because we're not stopping him if she's not, and he'll come for your heads," Roman said.

Dean heard Randy scream in pain just before sprinting into catering.

"You stabbed me with a potato peeler!" Randy howled.  
"That's my girl," Dean said lowly.

He ran towards them, and kicked the potato peeler that was sticking out of Randy's thigh. Randy howled even louder in pain but that didn't stop Dean. He jumped on Randy, raining down punches without stopping.

"Dean!" Roman's voice sounded. "Stop!"

Dean didn't stop. He felt hands on his arms, and he knew it was Roman and Seth trying to pull him off Randy. He grabbed the usb drive around Randy's neck and tore it off while he was being pulled back.

"Easy!" Seth said.  
"If you ever come near her again, I swear to god I'll kill you!" Dean yelled.  
"Down, boy!" Roman chuckled. "He gets it."  
"Now we can't press charges," Stephanie said.

Dean hadn't even noticed that she and Hunter had arrived too until she spoke up.

"But you can still fire him, right?" He asked.  
"Of course," she smiled.  
"Good," Dean said.

He pulled himself free from Roman and Seth's grips, and pressed the usb drive into Hunter's chest.

"And if he ever tries reporting what I did, you got this to back up your case. I only did what any man would do for his woman," he said.  
"Your woman?" Seth chuckled.

Dean blocked out Randy's cries. He stepped over the man, and walked over to Vivian that still stood pressed against the counter.

"You came," she said.  
"Of course," he said.

He ran his fingers through her caramel brown hair, gently pushing it out of her face. He made sure her focus was on him while he used his body to shield her from Randy on the floor.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered and nodded. "I'm ready."  
"Let's go then," he said. "Oh, and one other thing."  
"What?" She asked.

He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. There was a sassy smile on his face when they broke apart. None of them spoke. She smiled back at him, knowing what unspoken words were in that kiss and that smile of his.

"You two better be fucking quiet tonight, or I'll be a grumpy bear in the morning," Roman said.  
"Uh, my carrots," Seth stepped over Randy too. "Gotta have my midnight snack. Thanks Vivian."  
"Stephanie! Hunter!" Randy whimpered.  
"Right," Hunter looked down at Randy with an amused look on his face. "You're fired, Randy."


End file.
